Dominic Toretto
|actor = Vin Diesel |image = Dom.png |born = August 29, 1976 |fullname = Dominic Toretto |status = Alive |deathreason = |residence = |profession = |AKA = Dom |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = |loves = Elena Neves (ex-girlfriend) |friends = |partners = Luke Hobbs Armando |otheractor = |appearances = , , , , , , , }} Dominic "Dom" Toretto is the brother of Mia Toretto, uncle to Jack and husband to Letty Ortiz. The protagonist in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, Dominic is an elite street racer and auto mechanic. A man with a strong moral code and family values, Dominic began a career criminal who robbed trucks to support his family. Banned from the professional circuit, Dominic relied on illegal quarter mile races to satisfy his passion for racing. When he meets Brian O'Conner, his family is torn apart by the revelation that Brian is an undercover cop. Dominic escapes the United States and reestablishes a new crew, running several jobs around Central and South America.Los BandolerosFast & Furious (film) He joins forces with Brian again after returning to Los Angeles to avenge the apparent death of his wife Letty Ortiz. He is sentenced to prison for twenty five to life before escaping the law and fleeing to South America once more. Dominic earned his freedom after he and his crew helped agent, Luke Hobbs, take down former British Special Forces soldier Owen Shaw, while rescuing an amnesiac Letty. He settles the score with the Shaw family after defeating Deckard Shaw, the man responsible for killing his friend, Han Seoul-Oh. Biography Early Life Dominic Toretto was born August 29, 1976.The Fast and the Furious His father was a professional stock car driver who earned a reputation on the track and his family owned and ran a market and cafe shop. As a child, Dominic befriended the likes of Vince during the third grade. At some point he also befriended Letty, a neighborhood local, around the time she was ten years old, based on their shared interest in cars. However, he never took a romantic interest in her until she was sixteen years old.Mia: Letty grew up just down the street. She was into cars since she was like ten years old. Dom always had her attention. Then she turned sixteen... Brian: And she had Dom's attention. Mia: Yeah, it's funny how that works out. Dominic's Father Dominic's father was a proactive figure in his life. He helped Mia with her homework, reading ahead of chapters to help her the following day.Fast Five The Toretto's also attended church and held family barbecues for their neighbors. Dominic helped his father build what would become the 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, "900 horses of Detroit Muscle". His father used the Charger to participate in the in nine seconds. During the last stock car race of the season of an unknown year, Dominic watched as his father was run off the track by another racer, Kenny Linder, when Linder's car clipped his bumper. Dominic's father was killed instantly when his stock car crashed into the wall at 120 miles per hour and burst into flames. Dominic remembered hearing his father screaming, but the people who witnessed the accident explained that his father had died before his car exploded. Dominic had been the one screaming. A week following the accident, Dominic encountered Linder and when given the opportunity, Dominic attacked Linder, beating him with a wrench. Dominic only intended to hit him once but lost control and kept attacking Linder it until he couldn't lift his arm anymore. The result of Linder injuries rendered him unable to race, Dominic was banned for life from the tracks. Criminal Activity Dominic was presumably sent to Lompoc Prison for assaulting Linder. In addition to keeping up his family's business, Dominic also engaged in major crimes with his friends, such as stealing major appliances from transporting trucks using their cars. Dominic also participated in illegal street races for money and to sustain his passion for racing. ''The Fast and The Furious'' Since Dominic’s release from prison, he continued running his family’s market with Mia. In addition he established a local automotive shop, which doubled as a front for his illegal street racing ventures at night. Dominic and his friends remained tied to the criminal life. In order to make more money on the side to support their livelihoods, they committed a series of highway robberies. Using black Honda Civics, Dominic, Jesse, Vince, Leon and Letty attacked four trucks and stole $1.2 million worth of major electronics. The only identifiers the truck drivers could give the Los Angeles Police Department were the neon-green lights on the underbelly of the Coupes. Brian O'Conner, a undercover LAPD officer. Under the alias "Brian Earl Spilner", is he assigned to find out who is stealing the merchandise. Three weeks into his undercover assignment, he visits Toretto’s Market & Café to speak with Mia and order a tuna sandwich. Dominic, inside the market at the time, remains at the back of the store and listens in on their conversation. Following the arrival of his friends, Vince and Brian get into a fight about the number of times he’s visited the market. Mia and Letty demanded that Dominic break up the fight. Reluctantly, Dominic leaves the market and intervenes in Vince’s fight with Brian. He questions the false name on Brian’s license and tells him to never visit their market again. When Brian protests, Dominic doubly fires him Harry’s store, The Racer’s Edge. Later that night, Dominic and the others congregate at a local street race. Prior to the preparation of the race, Letty catches him flirting with two girls, Camille and Monica. When she doesn’t buy that he was merely speaking with them, he turns his attention to his friend Hector, who announces he accumulated over $2,000 worth of buy ins for the quarter mile race. With no money, Brian offers the pink slip to his 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse. If he loses, the winner of the race gets his car. Dominic and the other racers oblige his terms. During the quarter mile, Dominic, driving a 1993 Mazda RX-7 is able to beat everyone, winning the money and Brian’s car. Brian, who comes in dead last, proudly claimed that he almost had Dominic. Unimpressed, Dominic relays that Brian never had him and was guaranteed to lose his car. Leon warns Dominic and the other racers of the police’s arrival. Dominic runs with the rest of them. Driving into a parking garage, Dominic hides his Mazda and continues his escape on foot. When he is caught by the police, he runs down an alley. Brian appears in time and gives him a ride. Brian evades the police with little incident. Dominic assures Brian that he’s gained his trust, but wasn’t keeping his car. When he asks if Brian ever committed any felonies, Brian downplays his offenses. Using the information he was given by Jesse (who ascertained Brian’s falsified records online), Dominic brings up his history of grand theft auto. Brian shifts the conversation to Dominic and asks if he ever did time in prison. Dominic mentions his two year stint Lompoc, a place he would die to avoid. Dominic and Brian are surrounded by Johnny Tran and his crew. Dominic, realizing too late that they’ve strayed into Tran’s territory, tries to explain that it was an unavoidable mistake made by his “new mechanic”, Brian. Tran questions the ownership of the Mitsubishi. Dominic deflects Brian’s immediate association to the Mitsubishi and tells him that he doesn’t own it on account not taking delivery. Tran declares the car belongs to no one and appears to leave. However, he doubles back and destroys the Mitsubishi. During the beginning of their hike back to the city, Dominic explains that bad blood between himself and Tran was the result of a business deal gone sour and sleeping with his sister. They catch taxi back to the Toretto House. When Brian returns, Dominic decides to invite him. He uses Brian’s presence against his crew to remind them that none of them thought to look for him when they escaped the street race and returned to his house. Dominic creates more discord between Vince and Brian by offering Brian the Corona he takes from Vince. Dominic is forced to leave the first floor of the house to entertain Letty, who wanted a message. Before heading upstairs, Dominic reminds Brian that he owes him a ten second car. The following day, Brian arrives to Dominic’s garage with a rusted 1994 Toyota Supra MK IV. While Dominic is unimpressed with the state of the car, but Jesse is confident it can be restored. During the repairs of the Supra, Brian slowly gains Dominic’s trust. His cover is nearly blown by Vince, who correctly assumes that Brian is a cop when he and Dominic catch him leaving Hector’s garage. An uncertain Dominic chooses to believe that Brian was trying to figure out what Hector and Johnny Tran were going to use on their cars for the Race Wars event. Brian takes them to Tran’s garage, where they find several electronics similar to the ones stolen from the four truck robberies and cars without engines. When Dominic learns that Brian has begun seeing his sister, Mia, Dominic warns Brian he'll break his neck if he hurts her. Brian’s confidence that he wouldn’t hurt Mia lead to Dominic showing him his father’s 1970 Dodge Charger. Dominic explains the history of the car he built with his father and the regrettable actions that led to his attacking a stock car racer, Kenny Linder, who he believed was responsible for the stock car accident that killed his father. With only thirty six hours to pin the truck thefts on Dominic, Brian becomes aggressive with his attempts to earn Dominic’s trust. Following a brief race with a Ferrari owner, Dominic and Brian have lunch at a grill. Brian comes forward with his assumptions, that Dominic was earning more money than the market and garage could get him and asked for an in on Dominic’s side business. Instead of giving him an in, Dominic gives Brian the directions to the Race Wars. At the event, Dominic and his crew set up and prepare for the races. Jesse loses his Volkswagen Jetta to Johnny Tran in a race, he flees the scene with Johnny’s car. Angry, Tran accuses Dominic of selling him out to the police. Dominic attacks Tran, declaring that he would never sell anyone out to the police. When he is pulled away from Tran, Dominic and Vince appear to leave the event. Later that night, Dominic gets into a fight with Mia, who tries to stop him from committing the fifth truck theft with Letty, Vince and Leon. He refuses to listen to her and leaves with the others. They meet at a lookout outside of Thermal where the Honda Civics was hidden. Letty, Vince and Leon express uncertainty about trying to attack another truck without Jesse. Dominic assures the crew that they would be taking a “long vacation” after the fourth truck score and tells Letty that he had a dream about their being in together. On the road, Dominic and Vince position themselves in front of the truck. When Vince is able board the front of the truck, the driver fires on him with a shotgun. The crew’ plans fall apart when Vince is tangled into the harpoon wire and stuck on the side of the truck. Letty is driven off the road and Dominic’s Civic is damaged by shotgun fire. Dominic is unable to reach Vince and is forced to stop. He is later picked up by Leon, who helped Letty after her car was run off the road. He helps Mia and Brian try to stabilize Vince, who was critically wounded. Brian exposes his identity was a cop in order to get Vince immediate help from a hospital. When Vince was airlifted out of the desert, Dominic and Mia join Leon and Letty and leave Brian behind. Back at the house, Dominic prepares to search for Jesse when Brian arrives at the house in his Supra. He tries to get Dominic to surrender himself to the authorities. Dominic angrily refuses, explaining that he had to find Jesse before Tran did. When Brian offers to call in the plates on the Volkswagen when Jesse returns to Dominic’s house and apologies for his actions. Moments after he arrives, Tran and his cousin, Lance arrives on their motorcycles and fire on the house. Jesse is killed in their drive by. Dominic follows after Brian, who pursued Tran and Lance immediately after their shooting. Dominic manages to catch up with them in time to force Lance off the road. When catches up with Brian, he has shot and killed Tran. He leaves immediately afterward and stops at an intersection. Without saying it, Dominic tells Brian that he intends on escaping when he makes a run for the train tracks. Brian pursues Dom in quarter mile race. As a train approaches, Dominic's car begins to malfunction. He and Brian are able to pass the tracks, narrowly missing the train as it barreled toward them. Dominic fails to pay attention to the road afterward and is side swiped by an unexpected truck and his car flips over. Dominic survives the roll the Dodge makes, but the car is too damaged to use. With the police on the approach, Brian gives Dominic the keys to his Supra, stating that he still owed him a ten-second car. Dominic takes the keys and escapes. Baja, Mexico Following Dominic's escape from Los Angeles, he relocates to Baja, Mexico. During Dominic's time in Mexico, he met Han Seoul-Oh. The two establish a relationship and begin traveling. When the two visit the Dominican Republic, they meet a man named Armando and form a friendship. Han would later become a member of Dominic's new crew.Los Bandoleros ''2 Fast 2 Furious'' Dominic is mentioned several times by Agent Bilkins and US Customs Agent, Markham. Roman Pearce, Brian's childhood friend, often questioned the history he had with Dominic, considering it led to his then present life as a ex-LAPD officer on the run. Brian confesses to Roman that he let Dominic go because he felt responsible for not being to help him when Roman was arrested and imprisoned for three years for harboring stolen cars.2 Fast 2 Furious ''Los Bandoleros'' Dominic has since left Mexico and relocated to the Dominican Republic. He has befriended the likes of fellow locals, Tego Leo and Rico Santos, Cara Mirtha, and Malo. He appeared to live at Santos' residence with this family. At some point Leo was arrested. Upon Han's arrival in the Dominic Republic, Dominic and Santos are preparing to break Leo out of prison. They enjoy a brief dinner with Santos' family before heading out. When Leo is freed, they head to a local club to meet with wealthy local, Elvis. Elvis informs them of a window of opportunity to hijack a gas shipment on a tanker. Dominic makes a deal with the man to be ready to steal the gas and give it to the people, so long as he honors his word. While relaxing at the club afterwards, Dominic is reunited with Letty Ortiz, who tracked him from Mexico. The two drive together to the beach, where they rekindle their relationship. Marriage Vows During their time in the Dominican Republic, Dominic and Letty decide to get married. The two head to a church on their own and use the cross They often wore as their wedding wing. Letty and Dominic swear each other their lives, sealing their marriage vows with a kiss.Furious 7 ''Fast & Furious'' Dominic and his new crew planned a score where they would steal fuel from a tanker in the Dominican Republic. Despite minor complications, they are able to make off with the gas. At a party, celebrating their theft, the crew decides to go their separate ways with their share of the money made off the score. Han informs Dominic that the police shut down their garage in Baracoa. Dominic, knowing that it would only be a matter of time that he would be caught, Dominic and Han bid each other farewell. When Dominic tries to break away from Letty, she reminds him of their vow to "ride or die" together. However, despite their conversation, Dominic decides to go off on his own, leaving his share of the money and the cross to Letty. In Panama City, Dominic gets a call from his sister, Mia, who tells him that Letty has been murdered in a fatal car accident. Dominic returns to Los Angeles and reunites with Mia, who takes him the scene of Letty’s murder. Dominic finds traces of nitromethane at the scene. He visits the only car mechanic that uses nitromethane and “coerces” him into giving him the name David Park, the man who ordered the fuel. Meanwhile, the now FBI agent Brian O'Conner is trying to track down a drug dealer named Arturo Braga, and the search leads him to Park as well. Dominic arrives at Park's apartment first and hangs him out of the window by his ankles before letting go. Brian, who was also on his way to Park's place, saves Park. Dominic and Brian later meet at street race in Los Angeles and compete to become Arturo Braga’s new drivers. The winner will become the last driver on a team that traffics heroin between the United States-Mexico borders. Dominic wins the race after causes Brian to lose control of his 2002 Nissan GTR R34. However, Brian is able to become one of Braga’s drivers after he arrests another driver and takes his place on the team. The following day, at a party, Dom and Brian talk to Campos, one of Braga's men, while teasing each other on how their past ventures and profiles could get in the way of their job. Afterwards, Dominic examines the garage under the club, and is approached by Gisele Yashar, a woman working for Braga, who develops feelings for Dominic, who does not reciprocate. Dominic and Brian later meet Fenix Calderon, another one of Braga's men. Dominic learns that Fenix is responsible for Letty's murder. They drive across the border using underground tunnels to avoid detection. Brian had prior knowledge that after the heroin was delivered, Braga ordered the drivers to be killed. After a tense stand-off, Dominic detonates his car with nitrous to distract Braga's men and Brian hijacks a Hummer with US$60 million worth of heroin, taking a gunshot-wounded Dominic with him. Both Dominic and Brian drive back to Los Angeles and hide the heroin in a police impound lot where Dom "gives" a modified 2009 Subaru Impreza WRX STI to Brian to pay for his car. They reunite with Mia at Brian's house, where they have dinner and Brian tells his superiors that in exchange for Dominic’s pardon, he would lure Braga into a trap. The trap would force him to show up to exchange money for the heroin. At the drop site, however, the man who claims to be Braga is a decoy and Campos, the real Braga, escapes and flees to Mexico, almost running over Gisele. Dominic saves Gisele from being hit by Braga. Afterward, Gisele decides to help Dominic and Brian catch Braga. Brian and Dominic travel to Mexico on their own to catch Braga. Gisele thanks Dominic by giving the location of Braga's hideout. They find him at a church and apprehend him. As Braga's men, led by Fenix, pursue Dominic and Brian across Mexico. Dominic and Brian drive through the underground tunnels back to the United States. When some of Braga's men are killed, Brian crashes his car and is injured after being T-boned by Fenix at the end of the tunnel. Dominic survived the explosion inside the tunnel, exchanged his 1970 Dodge Charger with a 1973 Chevrolet Camaro F-Bomb. Emerging from the tunnel, he approaches Fenix and Brian at high speed. Brian grabbed Fenix by the ankles and prevents him from escaping. Dominic spears Fenix with the Camaro and kills him, pinning him against the wreck of another car. The police begin to arrive on the scene. Brian tries to get Dominic to escape before they can catch him. Dominic refuses to leave Brian’s side, saying he's tired of running. Following Dominic’s arrest he is brought to court. Despite Brian's request for clemency, the judge sentences Dom to twenty five years to life in Lompoc with no possibility of parole. Dominic is herded onto the prison transport to Lompoc. During his transit, he is pursued by Mia, Leo, Santos and Brian, who intend on breaking him out. Dominic catches sight of their cars as they prepare to crash the bus. ''Fast Five'' Brian, Mia, Leo and Rico crash the prison bus that was taking Dominic back to Lompoc. Following their escape, the three become wanted felons. Dominic separates himself from Brian and Mia and travels to Ecuador. During his time in the country, he reestablishes contact with Vince, who is living in Rio de Janeiro. Dominic presumably agrees to Vince’s plan to steal several cars from a train traveling outside of the city. His arrival to Rio is delayed. When he arrives at the train with Vince, they are accompanied by a man named Zizi and one other accomplice. Dominic grows suspicious of Zizi’s intentions when the man announces he is taking the Ford GT40. He tells Mia to take the GT40, despite the disagreement voiced by Zizi and his man. Dominic supersedes Zizi’s orders to meet at the “same place” where Vince went and told Mia to wait for his call. When Mia veers off Zizi’s planned course, he tries to shoot her. Brian and Dominic fight Zizi and his men off long enough to escape 1963 Chevrolet Sting Ray Grand Sport. They drive the vehicle over the cliff and free fall into the water below the train’s bridge. When they surface, they are taken hostage by Zizi and his men. Inside of a warehouse, Dominic and Brian meet Hernan Reyes, the man who arranged for the theft of the cars; he asks them to give up the location of the GT40 in exchange for their freedom. When they fail to cooperate, Reyes promises to hurt Mia when his men find her and the GT40. When Reyes and Zizi escape, Dominic and Brian overpower their captors and escape. When regroup with Mia at their “safe house” and learn that they’ve been framed for the murder of the DEA Agents that were aboard the train. When Vince arrives at their safe house, Brian immediately accuses him of setting them up. Dominic breaks up the fight, choosing to believe Vince is telling them the truth. Later that night Dominic observes Vince and watches him take the computer chip that was hidden within the GT40. Feeling his trust was betrayed, Dominic refuses to listen to Vince, who tried to explain that Reyes merely wanted the chip, and exiled his friend. Before he leaves, Vince reminds Dominic that his refusal to listen to him before back in Los Angeles led to the destruction of life and family, Letty’s death included. The following day, their safe house is ambushed by Zizi and his men. Dominic, Mia and Brian are forced run. Dominic separates himself from Brian and Mia, leading Zizi and most of his men away from them. Running through the favelas, Dominic is pursued by DSS Agent, Luke Hobsbs. During his escape, he encounters police local, Elena Neves, who holds him at gunpoint before he saves her from Reyes' men. Dominic escapes before Hobbs’s team can catch him, but loses his cross necklace. When they reunite, Dominic tells Brian and Mia to go to the south while he takes care of Reyes' men. Brian agrees with Dominic’s plan until Mia announces her pregnancy. Elated, Dominic remains with his sister and Brian. Switching gears, the three of them decide to organize a crew to steal the $100 million dollars’ worth of laundered money from Reyes. Dominic calls in Han, Santos and Giselle, who join Roman Pearce and Tej Parker as the crew to take down Reyes. Dominic and the others ambush one of Reyes’ laundering houses and burn the money, threatening to do the same thing to all other houses. As Dominic predicted, Reyes secures the rest of his money into a single place in a local police department. Dominic and Han call in a favor from his friend, Armando, who manages to deliver a bank vault similar to the one Reye was using to keep his money safe. Dominic makes plans to secure cars for their heist. However, because Dominic and Han were caught on CCTV cameras in the city, the entire crew is identified by Luke Hobbs’s team. At a local street race, Dominic and the others are cornered by Hobbs who intends to arrest all of them. However, Dominic uses the local’s resentment of authority to his advantage with several armed men, who refuse to allow Hobbs to arrest them. Hobbs and his team retreat. Dominic and the others use the tracking device Tej placed on Hobbs’s hummer to maintain vigilance on whereabouts. Dominic, realizing that Elena still had his cross, breaks into to Elena's house to recover his cross. He waited until Elena entered her house and disarmed herself. He attacks her, slamming her up against the wall. He waits until he’s sure she won’t scream. When he removes his hand takes the cross from around her neck. Elena demand to know why he would risk exposing himself to her for “$20 worth of silver”. Dominic merely tells her the cross was worth it. Before he leaves, Elena inquires if Letty was special. Dominic answers in the affirmative, knowing that she understood his loss. The following night, Dominic, Brian, Roman and Han head for police department parking lot and steal four police cruisers for the heist. They decide to have a quarter mile race for a million dollars. Dominic purposely forfeits the race at the last second to let Brian win as a present for his nephew. When Vince saves Mia from Reyes’ men at a street market, he earns Dominic’s trust back. During dinner, Brian and Mia officially announce the pregnancy to the crew. Dominic proposes a toast to important thing in their lives: Family. When they locate Hobbs’s hummer, Dominic and the others set their plans in motion. However, Hobbs' team raids the safe house. Hobbs destroys Dominic’s charger and reveals that he planted a tracking device on one of their cars. Dominic engages Hobbs in a fight. The two are locked in a struggle for a time until Dominic overpowers Hobbs and almost hits him with a wrench. Mia demands that Dominic stop fighting and he misses Hobbs' face by an inch. Following their fight, Dominic and the others are arrested. While transporting them to an airport for extradition to the United States, the convoy is attacked by Reyes' men. Dominic and the others are released by Elena and aid Hobbs in fighting back against Zizi and their men. They kill every man except Zizi and escape. On the way back to their safe house, Dominic learns that Vince was fatally wounded. Before he dies, Vince tells Dominic that he named his son, Nico, after him. Dominic, fueled by revenge and regret, aligns himself with Hobbs, who wants revenge for his teammates who were murdered by Reyes’ men. The heist begins the following day. Hobbs and Elena smash the hummer through the police station, allowing Dominic and Brian access to the vault. Using the wire tethers, they attach the vault to their cars and pull it out of the station. Dominic and Brian led the police through the city, destroying buildings and cars with the vault dragging behind them. When the two meet the others under the bridge, they switch vaults. Han, Gisele and Leo take the vault with the money and hide it using a dump truck. Dominic and Brian resume their chase and leads the police to the bridge outside of the city. On the bridge, Dominic attempts to sacrifice himself, and tells Brian to escape with Mia. Despite his sister’s protests, he releases Brian's car off the vault, and turns back. He accelerates and uses the vault to take out the remaining police cars. Dominic abandons his car, letting the vault crash into Reyes' car. Dominic is almost shot by Zizi. However, Brian shows up and kills Zizi. Hobbs and Elena arrive soon after and Hobbs shoots Reyes in the heart. Hobbs refuses to let Dom go free. However, unwilling to arrest him, agrees to give Dominic and the others a 24-hour head start, but without the money. Dominic and Brian leave before Hobbs discovers the empty vault, and returns to the safe house. After taking their share of Reyes’s $100 million, the group part ways to start new lives outside of the United States. Dominic leaves Vince's share of the money with his wife Rosa and his son Nico, along with a letter saying "See you soon - Uncle Dom". Some time later, Dominic and his sister have relocated to the Canary Islands in . Brian and a pregnant Mia relax on a beach where they are met by Dominic and Elena, who began a relationship. Dominic watches his sister speak with Elena, relieved to see her happy. Brian challenges Dominic to a final, no-stakes race to prove who the better driver is. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Dominic and Brian race to the local church where Mia is giving birth to her son, Jack. Before Brian enters the church, Dominic tells him that nothing else except Mia’s child is important and their old lives would be left behind. Some time later, Hobbs appears at Dominic’s house and tries to recruit him in his effort to catch an ex-British Special Forces soldier named Owen Shaw. A skeptical Shaw demanded to know what he would gain from helping Hobbs. Hobbs reveals the information on Letty provided him by Monica Fuentes. Elena encourages Dominic to help Hobbs, explaining that she would do the same if it were her husband. Dominic agrees to help, but without his team. Hobbs rejects Dominic’s terms, explaining that Shaw's team was too dangerous and the entire group was required to taken him down. Reluctantly, Dominic contacts Roman, Tej, Han and Gisele. Afterwards, Dominic visits Brian, Mia and Jack. He gifts his nephew with a replica 1970 Dodge Charger toy, assured that he would take more after the Toretto family’s taste in cars than Brian and his love for imports. Later, Dominic reveals to Brian Hobbs’s information on Letty, who is running with Owen Shaw’s team in London, . Brian believed Hobbs was trying to manipulate Dominic into helping him, confident that Letty was dead despite the lack of a body. Dominic, however, needed to know for certain that his wife was dead. Mia asks them both to bring Letty home to reunite the family. In London, Dominic and the others reunite at a headquarters. Hobbs explains the situation with Shaw, who was attempting to construct a device known as “Nightshade”, capable of disabling an entire country's power for 24 hours, and sell it for billions. Dominic and the others agree to help Hobbs on the stipulation that they are all given full pardons, their criminal records erased. Hobbs obliges the terms. Dominic follows Hobbs and Riley Hicks, to Shaw's hideout while Brian and the other head for Interpol to prevent the theft of a databank containing information on the locations of the missing components of the Nightshade. Shaw escapes the police in his Flip Car, while destroying the garage. Dominic and Hobbs pursue Shaw through the city and meet up with the rest of the team, who are pursuing the rest of Shaw’s team. Traveling through a tunnel, Dominic and Hobbs go after Shaw. During the pursuit, Dominic is led away from Shaw by Letty, who Dominic immediately recognizes. Dominic pursues Letty until he manages to force her car to stop by bumping its rear. When Dominic steps out of his car he is shot in the shoulder by Letty, who flees immediately after. The following day, Brian tracks the origin of Letty's PSM pistol. Dominic and Brian visit the pawn shop where she and Dominic interrogated the owner. Dominic learns that Letty attended local street races in the city. When the team returns to the safe house, Gisele informs them that Shaw is working with Braga. Dominic agrees with Brian’s plan to visit Braga in prison as a prisoner in order to interrogate him. After having Han ask around, Dominic heads for the street race Letty was attending. The two exchange words, Letty impressed that Dominic would show his face after she shot him. Before the race begins proper, Dominic uses her words, “Ride or die”, in the hopes of triggering her memories. Near the end of their race, Letty signals Dominic to pull over. After they stop, the two talk. Dominic reveals little bits of information about Letty’s past with him when she refuses to believe that he knows her. He uses the scars she earned before and after she “died” as a talking point. Dominic mentions the night she saved him after they first raced each other, the time she crashed her Ford Torino Cobra when she was in Boyle Heights with his sister, Mia. He mentions the scar below her pants line was earned when they were in the Dominican Republic together. Before Letty leaves, Dominic gives her the cross necklace. Soon after, Shaw arrives in an Aston Martin DB9 to confront Dominic about Letty. Shaw threatens to use Letty against him, knowing that his loyalty to Letty and his code makes him vulnerable. Dominic is targeted by Adolfson with a sniper-rifle, after Dominic refuses to cease in his effort to bring Shaw to justice. Shaw is forced to back down when Hobbs reveals himself and targets him with his own sniper rifle. When Shaw departs, Hobbs tells Dominic that he planted a tracking device on Dominic. Dominic, aware of the fact, returns the tracking device to Hobbs. Shaw's next operation involved getting hold of a powerful Computer Processing Unit, which meant having to steal a tank from a military base in Spain. Dominic and the others follow after Shaw, who hijacked a tank in a military convoy. Following the destruction of Roman’s 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback, Dominic tells Brian to use the crushed vehicle as an anchor to stop Shaw’s tank. Brian in the Ford Escort MK I, follows Dominic’s order and uses Roman’s car, tied to the nose of the tank by Roman, as an anchor and stop the tank. Letty is ordered by Shaw to remove the wire from around the nose of the tank. Dominic, realizing that Letty was in danger, crashes his 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona into the wall of the opposite side of the highway and launches himself across the gap when Letty is thrown off the top of the tank. Dominic catches Letty and they land on top of a car on the other side of the highway bridge. Following the failure of Owen's tank operation, Shaw is apprehended along with the members of the team that were with him. However, Shaw revealed to Dominic and the others that his team had kidnapped Mia. They use her as a bargaining chip, forcing Dominic and Hobbs to allow Owen and his team to leave with the billion-pound CPU. Riley reveals herself as a double agent working with Owen Shaw and leaves with Shaw's team. Letty, remains with Dominic and his team. The Team race to catch Shaw on an airstrip. Shaw gets aboard an aircraft. Letty, Dominic, Brian and Hobbs board on the airplane to save Mia, while the others attempt to stop the air plane from taking off. Dominic fights Klaus and Shaw with Hobbs. When Klaus is defeated and Mia secured, Hobbs, Letty, Brian and Mia escape the plane using the cars in the cargo plane. Dominic continues to fight. When Shaw tries to escape in his Humvee, Dominic pursues him. Dominic is able to grab the Nightshade device and jumps out of the Humvee. Shaw is launched from the car and falls off the airplane to an apparent death. The plane crashes and explodes. Dominic uses one of the Dodge Charger LXs to escape the plane before he is killed. The Charger flips when it loses traction on the air strip and rolls, crashing nearby the burning wreckage. While the crew fears the worst has happened to Dominic, he emerges from the wreckage, relatively unharmed. Following the incident in London, Dominic and the others return to Los Angeles to the Toretto House. During their family barbecue, Elena and Hobbs visit the Toretto House with news that their criminal records were wiped clean. Elena and Dominic talk. Elena, acknowledging that their relationship is over, tells him that she is fine that he chose Letty over her. The team enjoys their freedom back in Los Angeles. ''The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift'' Dominic travels to Tokyo to bring the remains of Han back to the United States after he's killed by Deckard Shaw, Owen Shaw's older brother. Beforehand, he asks Twinkie to speak with Sean Boswell, the Drift King of Tokyo following the defeat of Takashi. Prior to the race, Dominic reveals to Sean that he won his a 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner from Han in a race. He then proceeds to race Sean who drives his Nissan Silvia S15. ''Furious 7'' Characteristics Personality Dominic has been described as "a gruff but affectionate father to his loyal pack of renegades, providing them with barbecue, protection, and a rough moral code to live by."[http://www.slate.com/id/2292592/ Fast Five reviewed: a tenderhearted family drama starring Vin Diesel.] Toretto is "caretaker"Krulik, Nancy (2002). Vin Diesel: Fueled For Success. Simon & Schuster. p. 78. ISBN 0-689-85982-1. Retrieved 2011-05-14., defined largely by his emotional ties. In contrast to O'Conner's estranged relationship with his father, Toretto puts family first. Dominic is very protective of Mia and extremely loyal to anyone he considers family. He will do anything he can for them, even traveling to a foreign country to retrieve their body for a proper burial.Furious 7 Dominic is ubiquitously religious man on account of his upbringing, attending church as a child wit his father and sister. While not overtly religious, Dominic relies largely on the faith he places in people. He requires everyone at the table wait until the food is blessed before eating, or bless the table when they eat before the blessing takes place.As seen with Jesse The Fast and The Furious, Vince in Fast Five and Roman in Fast & Furious 6. He uses the cross he wears around his neck representation of his love for wife, Letty Ortiz, who has known since childhood. Dominic recalls his father's influence on him and the things he did for Mia as as child as the reason he considers family as most important. Dominic is impulsive and has little control over his temper. He tends to attack people whenever they insult him, or when he sees something he doesn't like. Dominic doesn't even bother asking for the full story and attacks the offender before an explanation, as seen when he attacked Kenny Linder following his father's death''The Fast and the Furious (film), and Brian, when he assumed Brian's actions resulted in Letty's death at the hands of Braga's cartel.Fast & Furious (film)'' His lack of control has often resulted in grievous consequences for the one attacked. During his time on the run in Rio and onward, Dominic develops a better impulse control.Fast Five He doesn't attack Owen Shaw following his meeting with Letty, something he would've normally done in the past. Instead he speaks with Owen, who is confident that Dominic's moral code and familial ties makes him vulnerable to attack. Abilities Known Inconsistencies *''The Fast and the Furious'' establishes that Dominic and Letty were neighbors who knew each other since Letty was ten years old. In Fast & Furious 6, Dominic states that he never met Letty until she was fifteen and they participated in street race.Fast & Furious 6 *At the end of Fast Five, Dominic, Mia and Brian have fled to the Canary Islands in Spain to avoid extradition. However, Spain has an extradition treaty with the United States. Trivia *Dominic Toretto is the protagonist of The Fast and the Furious franchise. With the exception of 2 Fast 2 Furious and its short film, he has appeared in ever film in the franchise since Tokyo Drift. *In a deleted for the scene for The Fast and the Furious, Dominic recalls that his father taught him how to drive when he was five years old.Dominic: I was like five years old, and I'm sitting on my father's lap. And he's got me propped up, my hands on the steering wheel. And he's going faster and faster. I remember hearing him laughing the faster we went. *In Fast Five, Dominic refers to his family, "Salute mi Familia". The term is said to be Italian for "Health to my family".Salute La Familia Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven Notes References Category:Characters Category:The Fast and the Furious Characters Category:Tokyo Drift Characters Category:Fast & Furious Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Fast & Furious 7 characters Category:Street racers Category:Toretto's crew